Beautiful Disaster
by noelclarke6
Summary: Even when it was painful just being together, it felt too good to let go. The story of three friends who've always been close, and a love crazier than a thunderstorm.


**I'm back everyone! This is a new sasusaku fanfic, every since True Beauty didn't work out. I've been wanting to put this one up here. Please enjoy!**

Prologue

Life isn't simple that's what they all say. Well, they're not wrong I could agree. It wasn't simple at first, but it got easier as time went on. There were some points where I could have given up or felt like there was no hope, but we found a way to make it through. The truth is that I've never had much, to begin with, it's weird. Until that blonde-headed knuckle-head idiot came into my life along with him. There was something that I never understood was how he could be friends with him that cold, emotionless, cocky bastard. The three of us became friends and there was no regret. They both may be nosy as hell about my personal life. I can't even count how many times they did something behind my back for me without telling me especially him. I know they just care but it got annoying as hell. The three of us would get into a fight with each other over it. I never understood why they did it, until I got older then realize it was all for my own protection and I was only out of love. It's kinda sweet, if you think about it. We all have been there together for each other. We've all been through a lot together. The three of us were all complete opposite from each other, it just makes you wonder how we stayed friends. I just wanted a simple life, but with the friend I have it made it nearly impossible there's always some kind of trouble. It wasn't bad at first. It got bad went we kept on getting closer to each other. Friendship wasn't the only thing that happens between all us. Being friends was enough trouble as it is, now I sound like Shikamaru. I didn't try or even want to fall for him and of course, fell for him hard. Probably what could of been one of the greatest regret I could have but it wasn't. It probably was the best thing that happened to me. We had a lot of bumps on the road we made it through. The truth is that he could of having any girl if he wanted, but instead he decide to pick me. Still have no idea why. It's kinda funny. I never wanted a lot. He has given me the world basically. They cared so much. People say when you're in love you do stupid things, that's definitely true. I've done a few I was so blind we both were. He would give up everything to make sure I was okay. He would come to my need in a drop of a hate, he wasn't the only one that would do that. I remember being stupidly in love. Do I regret it? Not one bit. We were reckless that's for sure. We do care about each other. I would drive him crazy with my tendencies I've been known to overwork from time to time. Then again he thinks I'm a workaholic. I'm just passionate about my work. I will admit I was scared to fall in love in general. Before he came in my life, even though I've always had Mom (Tsunade) and Shizune. My birth parents didn't want me. They told me that my mother left the hospital the day I was born. When the police investigated the results were that she didn't want anything to do with me. Saying that I was mistake, drop me in orphanage for all she cared. Knowing my mom and Shizune she wouldn't leave me there. Shizune was raised in a orphanage was kick out when she turned eighteen, then my mom found her took her in. She gave me a second chance to have a family. We weren't a perfect family that was for sure. She tried to give me the best, they both did. When I learned the truth about my parents. It was hurtful at first knowing that they didn't want me. I was also grateful for the wonderful family I have. Knowing the truth it made me scared to be in love. I didn't want to hurt him or get hurt myself. I had so many thoughts of the what if's. I've almost lost my two best friends. Fate has a funny way of doing 's where he came in the picture. He always there for me from the start, even when I hated him. He was patient with me and he wasn't a patient man. I guess he learn to have patient with me. When we would fight he always try to be the rational one, while I would act on impulse. He held me when I cried, when I was scared. He made me fall in love with him without trying for all the right reasons. I hated myself for it. I wonder when we exactly fell in love with each other who knows. All I know is that he loved me. Even when he was angry with me, that didn't ever last long. Our love story isn't a magical fairy tale, it's far from it. Our love story is a Beautiful Disaster. I Sakura Haruno fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
